Salvador Zer0 smut: Cannibal
by Admiral Snackbar
Summary: im not good at summaries just read it Zero x Sal oneshot Cover by lintu Lintu's tumblr: Cover:


I couldn't find any fic of these two so I wrote a thing

Salvador/Zer0 is the best pairing ever and you can't convince me otherwise okay

rated M for Salvador/Zer0 sexytimes, Salvador being dominant and Zer0 loving it

—–

The first time it happened, Zer0 didn't think much of it. Didn't really have time to think much of it. Was too busy thinking of all of the other things going on at that point.

Namely, Salvador's hand slipping underneath his belt. Calloused fingers racing their way down his pelvis. The brush of fingernails against the trail of short hairs leading downward. The long spike of purple hair rubbing along the side of his faceplate, and, _barely_ , rubbing against his cheek. Salvador's gruff humming as his fingers finally found the treasure they were searching for. His back arching to the point of nearly no contact with the table, hips rocking into Salvador's hand. The guttural moan that slipped out and echoed around the Happy Pig Motel as he squirmed in Salvador's grasp.

The first time it happened, Zer0 groaned and moved his head to the side, giving Salvador more room to draw blood. The sting of the bite did things to Zer0. Things he wanted more of. Things he wanted harder. So when Salvador clamped down harder on the same spot he had already bitten into, all the while groping and fondling at any part of Zer0 he could, Zer0 welcomed it. Groaned louder. Squirmed more. Clawed at the table.

When Salvador started licking up the blood coming from Zer0's neck, a thought found its way into Zer0's mind, and he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him sooner. But by the time he thought to speak or act on it, Salvador had flipped him over and set him on his hands and knees on the table, burly hands grasping at Zer0's waistband. Zer0 didn't remember his belt coming undone. Didn't remember Salvador's hand moving away from his crotch to begin with.

Didn't have time to register that his ass was being exposed to cold air, because by the time he did, one of Salvador's pudgy, spit-covered fingers was prying its way in, and by that point Zer0 couldn't remember anything, was too busy clinging to the table as Salvador roughly toyed with him.

Just as Zer0 was starting to get used to the sensation and logical thought was returning to him, Salvador's finger rubbed up against a spot that made Zer0's upper body drop to the table, hands clinging desperately as moans and groans were forcefully pushed from between his legs right out of his throat by one and then two thick fingers rubbing into that spot that made Zer0 want more than just rubs.

Without realizing it, two words escaped his mouth, much louder than he had intended for words that he hadn't realized he wanted to say, but not a moment later Salvador was on top of him, broad barrel of a chest pressed up against Zer0's back, fingers still lodged inside of Zer0 as his teeth pierced the skin on Zer0's neck a second time.

This time, Zer0 was functional enough to recognize the danger of the situation. He remembered the wanted poster. He knew what Salvador was capable of. But as Salvador released his clamp on Zer0's neck, all Zer0 wanted was more. And harder. And so those same two words found their way out again. And again Salvador bit down, this time drawing blood from Zer0's shoulder.

Somewhere in the midst of his own moans and cries of pleasure, Zer0 could hear Salvador muttering in Spanish, not sure what Salvador was saying or where his free hand was. Then he heard spitting. Another moment later Zer0 found himself once again being pressed down into the table as Salvador pushed the head of his cock past Zer0's ring. As Salvador continued to push in, Zer0 found himself more and more breathless, at a loss for how long and thick Salvador was, especially considering the steroid use.

By the time Salvador was completely in, Zer0 was moaning loud enough that his voice echoed throughout the Happy Pig Motel. In between his grunts and groans, he could occasionally hear Salvador pant, but it seemed as though Salvador was holding back, and despite his better judgment, Zer0 found himself wanting one more thing.

He pushed his upper body off the table, cringed as Salvador's thick tool rubbed against that spot even better than his fingers had done before, but he tilted his head to the side, tried his best to look at Salvador over his shoulder, and then said, quite plainly, "bite me."

The next thing Zer0 knew, he was getting plowed into the table at a rapid pace. Salvador made good on Zer0's request, biting the back of Zer0's neck, both of his shoulders in several spots, and even pulling up Zer0's upper body clothing so that he could leave a bite mark on Zer0's back. Zer0 was stiff and dripping, ready to finish but not wanting to be done, wanting Salvador to keep thrusting, to keep biting, a sensation he hadn't known he enjoyed as much as he did.

A rough, calloused hand wrapped around Zer0's stiff cock, and as soon as Zer0 felt Salvador's firm grip on him, he knew it was going to be over soon. He tried to warn Salvador, but all he managed to choke out was, "close", which was enough to get Salvador to bend forward once more and bite down hard on Zer0's earlobe. Not a moment later, Zer0 was trembling and shouting and clawing at the table edges as his seed splattered over the tabletop, Salvador's teeth lighting a fire in him as Salvador's thick cock and rough hand pushed and pulled his seed out of him.

Zer0 collapsed onto the table as Salvador continued to thrust, faster and more roughly now that Zer0 had tightened up some, and as Salvador raced toward his own orgasm, Zer0 tried to regain his thoughts and bearings, with no particular success.

A moment later, Salvador grabbed Zer0's shoulders to pull Zer0 back onto his dick as he came, squirming and grunting and then collapsing on top of Zer0, not bothering to pull out. "That…was really good, amigo. Your blood tastes great, by the way."

"Just remember this. / If you should try eating me, / I will murder you."

Salvador laughed. "Don't worry amigo, I won't eat you. You were always my favorite."


End file.
